The Fox Prince
by Seraph of Tales
Summary: Three Kingdoms on the brink of war, a mysterious boy with an even more puzzling past, and one prince about to choose his wife. Surrounded by lies, hate and anger, will Sasuke's love for Naruto prevail? Or will they be torn apart? SasuNaru. Yaoi. Hiatus.
1. A Lingering Memory

Silky strands of golden-blonde hair. Stunning cerulean-blue eyes. Satiny sun-kissed skin. These features haunted his every dream, plaguing him every morning, noon, and night. Driving him nearly insane.

He could remember the day it all began. It had been exactly one week, four days, three hours, five minutes, and six seconds ago, not that he was counting. He, Prince Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha kingdom, had just returned from a diplomatic meeting. He was exhausted and frustrated, and none to happy about facing his adoring fan girls upon his homecoming. Brushing away an annoying lock of hair, he sighed unhappily as his regal carriage passed the rolling green country side.

A flash of gold and orange shining brightly amongst the dull scenery immediately catches Sasuke's attention. A young boy around the age of fifteen ran freely across the wide open pasture, a carefree smile plastered upon his round childish face. His horrid orange clothes were similar to rags, dirty, worn out, and several sizes too big for him. Inevitably, the sleeve of his shirt slipped down, offering Sasuke a delicious view of his creamy, tan shoulder. Swallowing nervously, he could feel a problem growing in his private area.

'_This is ridiculous! I'm getting turned on by a mere peasant!' _Sasuke thought angrily.

'_Yeah but it's a very adorable, very sexy peasant.' _An unknown voice reasoned.

All of sudden the carriage lurched forward, momentarily stuck in a hole, offering Sasuke longer time to stare at the blonde. Leaning in closer to the window, his breath hitched as the unknown peasant finally took notice of the carriage. Cerulean clashed with ebony as he locked eyes with the beautiful enigma. Drowning in his painfully innocent eyes, Sasuke could feel everything disappear from his stuffy hot seat to his giggling, perverted guardian Kakashi, leaving him alone with this angel. A surprising jolt tore him from his thoughts as the carriage began to move. Looking back, Sasuke could feel a sharp pain grip his chest as he drew further and further away from the peasant.

Feeling a small tap on his shoulder, Sasuke turned around only to meet the smirking masked face of his guardian. His eye turning to an upside-down U, Kakashi giggled perversely.

"See something interesting?" Kakashi asked, pointing to a tent in his robes.

It took all of Sasuke's self control not to throttle Kakashi that day.

* * *

Chapter One: A Lingering Memory

The Uchiha kingdom was a vast and prosperous land. It had thousands of acres worth of territory, a thriving economy, and most importantly, a powerful army. It was protected by damn-near impenetrable mountains and its surrounding lands were rich and fertile.

The citizens of this blooming kingdom were, of course, happy and content. They adored their blissful lifestyles and were grateful for their strict but fair rulers King Uchiha Fugaku and Queen Uchiha Mikoto. Their handsome son, young Prince Uchiha Sasuke, who was known for his cold beauty, was even worshipped by his many, many fangirls.

Indeed it was because of these many traits that neighboring kingdoms such as Oto envied the Uchiha kingdom greatly. However, even with all these facts, one citizen was quite unhappy. That citizen was none other than Prince Sasuke himself. In all honesty, Sasuke couldn't understand his discontentment. He had everything he needed and could ever want. He could have feast whenever he wanted, he was wealthier than any prince alive, and any girl would die just to have him look at her. And yet…

Sighing tiredly, Sasuke pressed his forehead against the cool window pane, his gaunt reflection staring hollowly back at him. His eyes had dark circles around them from immense lack of sleep. His dreams were always filled with the blonde peasant boy causing him to wake up at night only to take very long and cold showers. Watching the scarlet-sun slowly sink behind the horizon, he groaned as its last golden flares reminded him painfully of a certain boy.

'_Arrgh! Stop thinking about him!' _Sasuke scolded himself.

'_I don't think you can stop thinking about him.' _The mysterious voice replied.

'_Yes I can! Watch me!' _Sasuke stubbornly replied.

'_You can't. Trust me. I am you after all.'_ The voice slyly answered.

Growling, Sasuke punched the nearby wall. His black eyes bleeding red with rage.

'_Damn that blonde!'_ Sasuke cursed.

It all began and ended with the blonde. That annoying, cute little peasant with the startling blue eyes, the adorable whisker-marked cheeks, and damn, that fuckable body. God, it was so infuriating!

A sharp knock broke Sasuke from his musings as a low voice echoed behind the door.

"Sasuke, it's me, Kakashi! Open up!" the deep voice announced.

"Leave me alone Kakashi!" Sasuke snarled.

Slowly the door knob began to turn as the door itself began to open.

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?" Sasuke asked heatedly.

"If you really want to be left alone, you should really learn to lock your door." Kakashi replied smoothly.

"What do you want?!"

"Remember that peasant boy you were so interested in?"

'_How could I not? Especially when his memory is torturing me morning, noon, and night!' _"I wasn't interested!"

"Sure!"

"Get on with it Kakashi!"

"Yeah well, he's been caught trespassing. He's in the dungeon—"

Before Kakashi could even finish his sentence, Sasuke had bolted out of his room. Chuckling, he pulled out a certain orange novel. Silently wondering when Sasuke and that peasant boy would start taking a leaf from his Icha Icha Paradise series.


	2. And so we meet again

**AN: Um…Just so you know, this story will be switching POV's a lot so, it'll be moving along real slow like. Hope that's ok.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Chapter Two: And so we meet again**

Hatake Kakashi, captain of the guard and advisor to his majesty King Fugaku, knew his charge ever since Sasuke was still a child. He had looked after him, and watched him grow and cope with the responsibilities of heir and prince. Therefore it was no surprise that Kakashi knows Sasuke best. However, that boy never ceased to surprise him. That incident on the carriage proved that. Giggling perversely, he had always thought his charge was asexual seeing that he showed no interest in both genders that desperately tried to seduce him, but he was wrong. Whoever that peasant boy was had interested him plenty. He could remember barely containing his mirth as he watched Sasuke stare openly at the blonde while a problem continued to grow in his nether region.

'_Though I must admit, he has good tastes. That boy was adorable!' _Kakashi thought approvingly.

"Oi! Kakashi!" a sharp voice called, breaking his thoughts.

"Ah! Genma-san!" Kakashi greeted, turning around.

"We caught this boy trespassing in the palace garden." Genma stated, pointing to a thrashing boy held firmly between two guards.

Eye widening in surprise, Kakashi immediately recognized the boy as the blue-eyed blonde Sasuke had taken a deep liking to. Leaning in closer, he inspected the young boy's face, a strange feeling of familiarity bubbling in his chest.

"Hmm…Did you ask for a name? Any information at all?" Kakashi questioned.

"We tried, it seems as if this boy can't talk, or if he can, he won't say anything." Genma answered.

"I see, well let me give it a try." Kakashi offered. "What's your name?"

The boy continued to thrash, ignoring Kakashi completely.

'_Well that didn't work.' _Grabbing the boy's chin, Kakashi turned his head, locking eyes with the poor, flustered blonde. "I'll ask you again. What is your name?'

The boy simple stared at him, a blank expression on his face.

"What I tell you, he's either mute or stupid." Genma said.

Letting go of the boy's chin, Kakashi sighed as he combed back his hair.

"I guess we have no choice, take him to the dungeon for now. We'll question him later when he's a lot calmer." Kakashi finally stated.

Nodding, Genma proceeded down the hall followed by the once again struggling blonde.

'_Wait till Sasuke hears about this!' _Kakashi thought, smiling cheerfully, heading for his charge's bedroom.

"Sasuke, it's Kakashi! Open up!" he announced, knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone Kakashi!" Sasuke snarled.

Pushing a thin stream of chakra into his pointer finger, Kakashi pushed the chakra needle into the lock. Twisting it, he soon heard a resounding click. Opening the door, he grinned, eye turning to an upside-down U.

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?" Sasuke asked heatedly.

"If you really want to be left alone, you should really learn to lock your door." Kakashi replied smoothly.

"What do you want?!"

"Remember that peasant boy you were so interested in?"

"I wasn't interested!"

"Sure!"

"Get on with it Kakashi!"

"Yeah well, he's been caught trespassing. He's in the dungeon—"

Roughly shoved aside, Kakashi watched gleefully as Sasuke tore down the hall.

'_He can be so predictable.' _Kakashi thought, laughing quietly.

Pulling out his favorite orange novel, Kakashi proceeded to follow his young charge.

Arriving at the dungeon, Kakashi found Sasuke standing in front of a small cell. Walking over, he saw the poor boy curled up in a corner in a vain attempt to hide.

"Do you know his name?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"No, it seems the boy can't or won't talk." Kakashi answered.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, moving forward. Peering curiously at the peasant, he motioned the boy to come forward. When the blonde refused to comply, he crouched down.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered, offering his hand through the bars.

Seeming to understand Sasuke's words, the boy hesitantly approached him, fear still evident in his eyes. Reaching out, he gently patted the boy's head. Staring into the blonde's eyes, Sasuke drowned once again into the eternal warmth and love that filled those bright cerulean orbs.

"Who are you?" he wondered out loud.

"Mama calls me Naruto." The blonde answered meekly.


	3. The mysterious boy

**Warning: Major OCCness up ahead! Naruto will be acting like a five-year-old!! Sorta**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was not having a very good day. All he wanted was some tasty looking golden apples he found hanging over a very tall wall but when he tried to get it, he was suddenly grabbed by some strange-looking men in shiny clothing. Then, after they dragged him into this big, stone house, he met this really weird man who had a cloth over his lower face and eye. He was so creepy, especially when he said something in this funny-sounding language. And if that wasn't enough, he was then taken to a really scary, dark hole and left him there. Alone!

"Naruto really should have listened to Mama when she told Naruto not to go into human places." Naruto sniffled.

Curling into a small ball, he slowly began to cry.

"Naruto wants to go back home! Naruto wants to get out of here! Naruto wants to see Mama!" He sobbed.

A loud door slam nearly scared Naruto shitless as thunderous footsteps echoed throughout the dungeon. Hugging himself tighter, he watched as a handsome young man appeared before the bars, followed quickly by the strange masked-man.

The two were just conversing in the same funny language when the young man approached the cell. Huddling closer to the wall, Naruto shook with fear as the young man motioned him to come forward. When he refused to move, the young man, undeterred, crouch down. Offering his hand, he spoke soothingly in the same funny-language.

Staring at the outstretched hand, Naruto bit his lip, fear and mistrust obvious in his eyes. Drawing blood, he slowly approached the man, finally deeming him safe. Flinching visibly, he relaxed as a gentle hand stroked his head.

'He's kinda nice.' Naruto thought, looking closer at the young man.

Long, dark locks framed his handsome face. Deep midnight-black eyes that pulled Naruto in. Flawless milky-white skin that glowed under the dim light.

"Who are you?" the young man inquired.

It was in the same funny language but for some odd reason, Naruto could understand him.

"Mama calls me Naruto." He answered meekly.

"Naruto huh? I'm Sasuke." Sasuke stated.

"You could understand him?" the masked man asked, surprised.

"Of course, why didn't you?" Sasuke replied.

"No, all I heard was yips and barks." the masked man answered bluntly.

"Really? It sounded like perfect Japanese to me." Sasuke said, bewildered.

As the two discussed the strange language, fear and panic rose within Naruto's chest. Gathering courage, he clutched Sasuke robes as sobs shook his frame.

"Naruto wants to go back home! Naruto wants to see Mama! Naruto misses Mama!" he wailed

Surprised by the boy's actions, Sasuke awkwardly patted his back.

"Did you understand that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." The masked man stated simply.

Sighing, Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's head in an effort to calm the boy down.

"It's alright-" Sasuke began when his hand encountered a strange lump. Parting Naruto's hair, he uncovered a…Fox ear?!

**Sorry it's so short!! I'm so busy nowadays!**


	4. Kitsune

Okay um…this chapter might really suck…Just to warn you

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi, once again, was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. His charge, the infamous cold-hearted Uchiha, the one who swore to never let anyone near his heart, was being _nice_. It was impossible! Truly unheard of! And yet…Here he was comforting a blonde-haired _peasant_ boy. In a _dungeon_ of all places!

'The apocalypse must be coming!' Kakashi thought, watching as Sasuke gently spoke to the boy, his hand stroking the boy's hair.

Then again, the boy wasn't ordinary. Not in the least. For one thing, he had spoken in a foreign tongue. A language that only Sasuke could understand. Not that that was surprising, Sasuke was after all an Uchiha. However, Kakashi could not help but feel unease around the blonde; he had seemed so frighteningly familiar

"K-Kakashi! Come over here!" Sasuke called, urgency lacing his voice.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi inquired, walking over.

"Take a look at this!" Sasuke replied, showing him the furry appendage.

"Is that—Is it real?" Kakashi questioned, wide-eyed.

"I-I believe it is…" Sasuke answered, squeezing the ear.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped.

"Oh, sorry. Naruto…Why do you have a fox ear?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause Naruto is a kitsune." Naruto yipped, sniffling.

"A kitsune?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes, Naruto even has a tail." Naruto stated, lifting his shirt.

Sure enough, a slim golden tail was wrapped tightly around his abdomen.

"Mama says Naruto has to hide it, so humans won't get mad at him." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

Eyes widening, Naruto sharply looked up at Sasuke. Panic and fear obvious in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke w-won't get mad at N-Naruto, right? R-Right?! Naruto is-Naruto sowy!" Naruto cried, latching unto Sasuke.

Stunned by Naruto's outburst, Sasuke looked pleadingly at Kakashi.

"Well, you said he was kitsune right?" Kakashi asked, combing his hair back.

"Yes, he said he wasn't allowed to tell any…humans. I think he's scared I'll get mad at him." Sasuke explained, trying to calm the boy down.

"Hmm…Humans eh? My guess then is that he is a demon or a half-demon." Kakashi replied, analyzing the blonde.

"A demon?"

"Yes."

Looking at the poor, sobbing kit, Sasuke gently wiped his tears away.

"Get the guard." Sasuke ordered.

"Why?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"I'm freeing him. What else?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"What?! But why?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"He doesn't deserve to be locked up." Sasuke answered simply.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

"It is me you dumbass!"

"How can I be sure?"

Sasuke glared heatedly at Kakashi, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Alright, alright! No need to give me the death glare!"

"Just get the guard!"

"Sasuke, why are you doing this? I've never seen you so compassionate."

Frowning, Sasuke gazed softly into Naruto's striking eyes. His heart overwhelmed with a strange warmth.

"I…I honestly don't know, Kakashi." Sasuke finally replied.

"I see." Kakashi said, stroking his chin. "You do understand he will be your responsibility, right?"

"Of course.

"Fine, I'll agree to this on one condition."

"What?"

"He will be returned home as soon as possible, understood?"

"Yes, of course."

Sighing deeply, Kakashi turned to get the guards.

"Ano… So, Sasuke isn't mad at Naruto?" Naruto inquired meekly.

"No, of course not." Sasuke replied smiling gently.

His blue eyes brightening, Naruto shyly licked Sasuke's cheek.

"Arigatou Sasuke!!" Naruto said cheerfully, beaming happily.

Feeling his heart pounding against his chest, Sasuke could only stare wide-eyed at the beautiful kitsune before him. A fierce blush rising on his cheeks.

'_Naruto what are you doing to me?' _

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry I couldn't reply to them at all but I'm really busy!! So, anyways! THANK YOU!! Please Read & Review**


	5. Falling in Love

**Chapter 5**

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Kakashi announced.

"No." Sasuke said simply.

"Is this a way to treat your teacher?"

"I hardly call you my teacher!" Sasuke snapped. "Stop fooling around and open the damn the door."

Frowning, Kakashi pulled out the keys, muttering about stupid, little brats who have no respect for their elders.

"Kakashi, you're not that much older than me." Sasuke smirked.

"Keep talking and I won't let him out." Kakashi threatened, inserting the key.

Unlocking the door, Kakashi swung it open as an energized, blonde kit bounded happily out. Jumping around, he wagged his tail joyously, finally free from that "dark, scary hole". Gazing fondly at the young kit as he ran around in circles, Sasuke barely suppressed a smile. A wonderful feeling fluttering in his chest.

"Come on Naruto! We have to find you a place to sleep in!" Sasuke beckoned, heading for the door.

A sharp tackle nearly knocked him off his feet. Looking down, he saw Naruto hugging his waist, the same carefree smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you very much for being so nice to Naruto." Naruto yipped.

"It-It was nothing." Sasuke stuttered, a blush rising on his cheeks. Pushing Naruto's arms off him, he hurried his pace. "C-C'mon Naruto, Kakashi already way ahead of us."

"Okay, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto yelled, running after him.

'_Sasuke-chan, I like the sound of that.' _The mysterious voice commented.

And grudgingly, Sasuke agreed.

It took several minutes before the trio, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi finally arrived at the guest chambers.

"Here's your room Naruto." Kakashi cheerfully stated.

"Ne, ne Sasuke…" Naruto asked tugging his robes. "What did he say?"

"This is your chamber This is where you shall sleep." Sasuke answered.

"Chamber?" Naruto repeated cocking his head.

"Yes where you shall be sleeping." Sasuke repeated.

Blinking confusedly, Naruto looked wonderingly at his room. Ears flattening against his head, Naruto moved closer to Sasuke.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Is Sasuke going to sleep here with Naruto?" Naruto inquired meekly.

"No, I sleep somewhere else. Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Naruto doesn't want to be alone. Can Naruto sleep with Sasuke?" Naruto explained.

"Y-You want to sleep with me?" Sasuke asked, incredulously.

"Is there something wrong with that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto, are-are you sure you don't want to be alone in this bedroom?" Sasuke questioned, ignoring Kakashi completely.

Naruto nodded his head.

"If it really is a casualty, he can sleep with me!" Kakashi offered helpfully.

"Absolutely not! He's sleeping with me!" Sasuke announced.

Giggling perversely, Kakashi followed as the blushing Sasuke led the clueless demon to his room.

'_Aww…They are so cute!' _Kakashi thought, smirking.

"Kakashi call the maids and ask them for a spare futon." Sasuke commanded.

"Why? You're bed is large enough for two." Kakashi retorted, as they entered his chamber.

"Uwah!! Is this really Sasuke-chan's sleeping place?" Naruto asked, staring in awe at the room. "It's so big!"

"See, even Naruto agrees with me." Kakashi stated, noticing the wonder obvious in Naruto's eyes.

"Kakashi, just go!" Sasuke ordered.

"Eager for me to leave aren't you?"

"Kakashi!"

Ducking out the doorway, he barely dodged the vase as it flew towards his head.

"Bastard." Sasuke muttered, turning his attention to Naruto. "What are you doing dobe?'

"Naruto is not a dobe!" Naruto cried defiantly, "Naruto is Naruto!"

"Sure, sure." Sasuke replied, waving his hand dismissively.

Huffing angrily, Naruto continued his exploration of the room. Occasionally asking Sasuke what some things were. Smiling absently, Sasuke watched as Naruto amused himself. Walking over to the window, he peeked out into the gloomy night as icy-rain fell from the sky.

A startling scream, tore Sasuke attention from the window. Turning around, he found Naruto falling off his tall wardrobe. Reacting swiftly, he moved to catch him. In a flurry of limbs, chaos, and confusion, Sasuke found Naruto sitting atop his waist. Blushing horribly, he felt blood seep out of his nose as Naruto groaned deliciously.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" Kakashi asked as he entered the room.

Looking up, Sasuke glared fiercely at Kakashi, his face still beet red, and his nose bleeding freely. Taking note of this all, the masked-man laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Sasuke-chan? Is there something wrong? Something's sticking up!" Naruto announced, squirming above Sasuke.

"N-Naruto! St-Stop moving!" Sasuke stuttered, stifling a moan.

"Oh yes! Do stop moving Naruto-kun, before Sasuke here, explodes." Kakashi quipped, knowing full well only Sasuke could understand him.

"Shut up, Kakashi!" Sasuke snarled. "Weren't you suppose to get the futon?!"

"Yes. Yes." Kakashi replied, offhandedly, turning to leave. "You two behave yourselves while I'm gone, kay?"

Cursing Kakashi to the darkest depths of hell, Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Get off me!!" he ordered.

Grimacing, Naruto scrambled off of him, his furry tail wrapping protectively around him.

"Naruto sorry. Naruto will never do it again." He whimpered.

"Well next time--!!"

"What next time?' Kakashi broke in, carrying with him the futon. "Remember, we're returning him tomorrow morning."

'_Oh, right…How could I forget?' _Sasuke thought; surprised.

'_Maybe you want him to stay with you.' _The voice supplied.

'_Why would I want an idiot kitsune staying with me?'_

'_Cause perhaps you're, oh I don't know, falling for him?'_

'_Falling for him?! Ridiculous! I fall for no one!'_

'_Whatever you say Sasuke, whatever you say.'_

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Kakashi called, breaking through his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes now, are you ok?" Kakashi asked, worriedly.

"Yes, yes…A bit tired is all. You can just set up the futon and leave." Sasuke said, resignedly, sitting down on his bed.

Massaging his throbbing temples, he suddenly felt a slight pressure on his knee. Glancing up, he saw Naruto at him with wide, pleading blue eyes, making him look very much like a pitiful puppy.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, careful; to keep anger from his voice.

"If Sasuke doesn't want Naruto here, Naruto will leave." Naruto stated.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke assured him, placing a tender hand upon his head. _'At least not entirely.' _"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Ok…" Naruto replied meekly.

"Naruto! Futon's ready!" Kakashi called.

Hearing his name, Naruto turned to stare questioningly at Kakashi.

"Sasuke? Why is that weird masked man calling Naruto?" he asked.

"He's calling you to tell you that your sleeping place is ready." Sasuke explained.

"Oh…."Naruto answered.

Bounding over, Naruto inspected his futon carefully before settling himself between the sheets. Beaming happily at Kakashi, he yawned cutely, his elongated canines showing. Smiling at the cuteness of it all, Kakashi petted his head, scratching behind his ear, before bidding him good-night. Throwing Sasuke a worried glance, he slipped quietly out the door.

Sighing tiredly, Sasuke lied down, the gentle pitter-patter of the rain gently lulling him to sleep. He was almost asleep until a small voice pierced the silence.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-chan." Naruto said bidding him good-night.

Rolling over, he gazed at Naruto's sleeping face, the pale moonlight bathing it in ethereal light.

'_He looks so peaceful.'_ Sasuke thought affectionately, a small smile playing on his lips.

'_I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, towards a __**boy**__**demon**__ of all people, but I—'_

Leaning in closer, he gently brushed his lips against Naruto's. Pulling back, he gingerly touched his lips.

'_I'm falling deeply in love with you.' _

**A/N: So, yeah hoped you loved it!! If it isn't too much to ask…I would like at least ten reviews before I update again. If not, that's alright. I'll update whenever I can. Though, I might update faster if you did. Ehehehe…What can I say the more reviews, the merrier.**


	6. Sasuke? What are you doing?

**Chapter Six**

It was a beautiful and glorious spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was bluer than it had ever been before. As a matter of fact, the sun was so bright that not even the black curtains covering Sasuke's many bedroom windows could block its piercing rays.

Sure enough, the blinding rays of sunlight fell upon Sasuke's sleeping face and urged him to get his ass out of his warm and comfortable bed. Unfortunately, for the sun, he was very stubborn and an Uchiha, and as we all know, an Uchiha always gets what he wants, and quite frankly, Sasuke wants sleep. Rolling over, Sasuke smiled, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him.

'_Wait—body?!' _

His eyes snapping open, Sasuke woke to see the angelic, sleeping face of the blonde kitsune.

'_Wow, what a nice face to wake up to, ne?' _the voice asked.

'_Shut up! You're ruining the moment!' _Sasuke snapped.

Stroking Naruto's cheek, Sasuke relished the feel of his satiny skin against his fingers as his wandering eyes roamed his adorable face. With his hair tousled and his luscious lips partly opened, Naruto was the perfect example of the after-sex look.

"Mmm…Morning mommy." Naruto yawned, his clouded-blue eyes opening.

"Mommy? I'm not your mommy usarontonkachi." Sasuke replied, smirking obviously.

Fully awakening, Naruto meeped in surprise, scrambling to get up, he promptly fell of the bed. Just as he was about to hit the floor, two arms snaked around his waist. Pulling him up, he felt himself crash into Sasuke's chest.

"Careful dobe, don't fall and hurt yourself." Sasuke warned sarcastically.

Blushing cutely, Naruto could feel Sasuke's chest vibrate as he spoke, the faint beating of Sasuke's heart synchronizing with his.

"Sorry Sasuke." He mumbled.

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"Climbing into Sasuke's bed. Naruto always sleep next to Naruto's mommy." Naruto explained. Eyes brightening, Naruto looked up. "Can-Can Naruto go back to his mommy? Can he? Can he?"

It was at this very moment that Naruto's stomach chose to announce its presence, by growling very, very loudly. Blushing a deep, tomato-red, Naruto clutched his aching tummy.

"Hungry, dobe?" Sasuke teased.

"Naruto is not a dobe, teme!" Naruto countered.

"Teme? Is that--!" Sasuke began but was interrupted by another low, rumbling growl. This time from his own stomach.

"Hehehe…Looks like Sasuke-teme is as hungry as Naruto!" Naruto chirped.

"Che. I'll call the maids to send us some food." Sasuke stated, getting up off the bed. "Is there anything you would like specifically?" Heading for the phone.

"Um…Naruto would like some deer steak please!"

"Deer steak?"

"Yup, Naruto's mommy always gives Naruto deer steak! It's Naruto's favorite food!"

"How bout I give you some ramen instead?"

"What's ramen?"

"You'll see."

Reaching for the phone, Sasuke called the kitchens. While he was ordering their breakfast, Naruto took this time to stretch. Glancing over his shoulder, Sasuke nearly dropped the phone as he watched Naruto look more fuckable than ever. Naruto's shirt rode up while his very short shorts slipped down, giving Sasuke full view (or full access) to Naruto's tight, hot ass.

"Sasuke-sama! Is that all you want for breakfast?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yub! Thash all!" Sasuke replied, holding his bleeding nose.

Slamming down the phone, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Nawuto! Bull yub bants upb!" Sasuke ordered.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, looking over at Sasuke, his arms still raised above his head.

Standing, Sasuke grabbed a tissue, quickly wiping his nose as he marched towards Naruto. Grabbing the sides of Naruto's shorts, he was about to pull them up when—

"Oh. My. God! Sasuke what are you doing?!"

Turning towards the door, Sasuke turned an ashen white.

"M-Mom?!"

**A/N: Hehehe…I love cliffhangers!! So anyways, I would like all of you to read and review, and I will update whenever I can (or when you guys give me the right proper amount of at least 15 reviews) **


	7. Just a little misunderstanding

**Chapter Seven**

Every single person in the whole Uchiha palace knew that their Prince Sasuke was not a morning person. As a matter of fact, it was said that whoever went to wake his majesty up was quickly disposed of and was never heard from again. Knowing this, all the servants were deathly afraid to rouse him and as result, the tiresome task was left in the capable hands of Hatake Kakashi and her highness Queen Mikoto. His father couldn't care less about his son's sleeping habits and was _always _busy managing the kingdom to care much for his son in general.

Today unfortunately was Queen Mikoto's turn to give her son his wake up call but as she was climbing up the many staircases, ("We should really install a damn elevator." She huffed angrily.) she met with her son's guardian.

"Ah! Kakashi! What are you doing here? It's not your turn to wake Sasuke up." Mikoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes well, I figured that since your majesty's always busy ruling the kingdom, you should be tired and should not be bothered with a menial task such as this." Kakashi explained, grinning.

Narrowing her eyes, Mikoto stared icily at Kakashi. _'He's up to something.'_ "Kakashi, you and I know very well that my husband handles all the meetings and what not. Besides, it is not a tiring task."

'_Shit! She knows I'm up something!' _"But a lady of your stature really shouldn't be bothered with any form of tasks at all! Tiresome or not!" Kakashi responded, flinching at her glare. "So, err…I'll be going on now! Don't want our Sasuke to late or anything!"

"No, no, that's quite alright. This does not bother me and besides it only takes up a couple of minutes of my time." Mikoto smoothly replied, continuing up the stairs.

"But wait! Your highness's precious time should not be wasted! By all means, let me do it!" Kakashi reasoned, following her.

"Sasuke is **my son, **therefore he is** my responsibility**. After all, I am his _mother_, or have you forgotten that Kakashi?" she inquired entering the hallway.

"Of course I knew that! But-But-!" Kakashi was cut off as Mikoto paused sharply in front of Sasuke's door.

"Are you hiding something from me Kakashi?" Mikoto asked sweetly, turning the door knob.

Before Kakashi could reply, Mikoto had thrown open the door only to see her son, her stoic, anti-social son, alone. In his bedroom. With his hands placed suggestively upon another boy's waist. It also didn't help that the boy's shorts, very short shorts, were halfway down his thighs.

"Oh. My. God! Sasuke what are you doing?!" she screamed, red in fury or embarrassment.

"M-Mom!" Sasuke stuttered, pulling away from the peasant. "I-I can explain!"

Staggering backwards, she spotted an item lying forgotten on the floor. Walking over, she hesitantly picked it up.

"Sasuke is this blood?" Mikoto questioned, eyeing the bloody tissue. "Sasuke, my god, please don't tell me you-you-Oh my god!"

"Sasuke! How could you?" Kakashi gasped, grinning. _'How kinky!' _

"Kakashi shut up!" Sasuke snarled. "Mother, this isn't what it looks like!"

"For your sake Sasuke it better not be!" Mikoto replied, taking a deep shuddering breath. "Now I understand, you're a growing seventeen-year-old boy. It's perfectly natural. I just wish you'd consult me before having-having an affair."

"Yes, be responsible Sasuke, use protection and erase all evidence!" Kakashi chirped in.

"Kakashi butt out!" Sasuke snapped. "Listen Mom!"

"However, if you really are homosexual, I suppose I have no problems with it as long-!"

Mikoto was interrupted as Sasuke grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"Mother, listen to me. I. Am. Not. Gay!" _'It just so happens that the person I like is a boy.'_ He added silently. "I. Am. Not. Having. An affair!"

'_Not yet anyways!'_ the voice remarked.

'_Shut it!'_ Sasuke growled. 

"I'm alright with it Sasuke. You don't have to hide it anymore!" Mikoto reassured.

"Mother! I'm just helping out a friend. Honest!" Sasuke stated.

"A friend you say?" Mikoto asked suspiciously, thoroughly unconvinced.

"If I may interrupt, what with all the yelling and misunderstandings and Sasuke here denying the inevitable." Kakashi broke in, waving off Sasuke's fearsome glare. "It is perfectly understandable that your, ahem, 'friend' is on the brink of tears."

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, rushing over to the cowering kitsune.

"Now, may I escort you to the other room milady? I shall explain everything there, right now let's give these two some privacy." Kakashi explained, ushering Mikoto out.

"Kakashi! Don't you dare twist the story!" Sasuke warned threateningly.

"Why, I would never!" Kakashi replied, looking offended as he closed the door.

"That bastard!" Sasuke fumed.

"Sasuke who was that scary lady?" a small voice inquired.

"That was my Mom." Sasuke answered, gently patting the boy's head.

"Was Sasuke mad at Sasuke's mommy?"

"No we just had a little misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about." _'I hope.'_

-

-

**A/N: Sorry, terribly sorry for the long wait! I had trouble writing this chapter and I'm sorry for the crappy ending! Also, before I continue I need to take a vote. Do you guys want Itachi good or bad? Do you want him playing the good older brother or evil killer?**


	8. Trouble

**A/N: I am asking you guys once again to please vote for Itachi and try to be a wee bit more specific on the votes. I am putting Itachi in the next chapter so...The question was if you guys wanted Itachi good or bad. A good older brother or a badass one? Oh, and enjoy the chapter!**

_"I take it you've noticed the resemblance, Mikoto-sama."_

_"Of course Kakashi, and how could I not? He looks exactly like him__. He even has those stunning, blue eyes!"_

_"The same shock of blond hair as well."_

_"D-Do you suppose that perhaps, just perhaps…?"_

_"No…No! Couldn't be…Could it?"_

_"We cannot deny these are not mere coincidences."_

_"But they both died fifteen years ago. Died! Fifteen **years** __ago!"_

_"We never found their bodies."_

_"What are you implying, milady?"_

_"……"_

_"Well?"_

_"Consider this for a moment Kakashi, __this kingdom is in mortal danger__ right now. You and I both know very well that war is drawing near. If this boy truly is who we hope he is then he could be our key to victory!"_

_"Or our key to defeat."_

_"But--!"_

_"I understand what you are saying Mikoto-sama, but the way I see it, that boy spells trouble, deadly, **deadly** __trouble."_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Wrapping his arms around the trembling kit, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how perfectly Naruto's body fitted against his, how right it felt to have him in his arms. Unable to stop himself, he buried his head into those golden spikes, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of his, yes his fox. But at such close proximity, a problem began to arise as big Sasuke-chan snapped into action. Luckily for him, a sudden knock on the door broke the two apart before Naruto could figure out the problem.

Stiffly heading towards the door, he opened it to reveal a young, blushing maid and by the looks of it, newly hired as well.

_'Probably another one of my fangirl__s__…' _Sasuke thought sullenly.

"H-Here you go s-sir! Y-Your br-breakfast!" the maid stuttered out.

_'Way too early in the morning to deal with this!'_ Taking the silver tray, Sasuke realized it contained only one steaming bowl of ramen. Turning to the maid, he saw that the girl's attention lies upon a certain part of his anatomy. One that stood erect and ready. His eyebrow twitching, he cleared his throat causing the maid to jump considerably high into the air.

"Is this all that I ordered?" he asked tartly.

"Y-Yes sir." The maid replied, her face incredibly red.

"I see. Tell the cooks at once that I wish to have another meal. Bacon and eggs. I want them both to be fried to a crisp with no salt or spices added. Understood?"

"Y-Yes your majesty."

"Good."

Without another word, Sasuke slammed the door in her face, his mood worsening. Turning around, he headed towards his desk just as a certain blonde perked up with his nose high in the air. Setting the tray down, Sasuke heard a telltale squeal warning him to brace himself for eminent impact. Sure enough, Naruto tackled him in a full body slam before proceeding to settle himself comfortably piggy-back style.

"Usaratonkachi!" Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke-teme! Naruto smells something wonderful!"

"That would be your breakfast."

"Uwah! Really?"

Jumping off, Naruto approached the bowl, sniffing it curiously and taking tentative licks of the broth. With a satisfied grin, Naruto plunged his face right into the soup, before Sasuke could do anything to stop him.

"Dobe! Dobe—Stop! Aargh!" Sasuke yelled, pieces of noodle hitting dead on the face.

Unaware of his unsightly behavior, Naruto plowed on, sending ramen everywhere. Finally, after some time, he pulled back, drenched from chest up.

"That was delicious! Naruto liked it very much!" he chirped.

"I can tell. You're a mess usarantonkachi!" Sasuke replied, openly gaping as rivulets of soup trailed down Naruto's neck unto his collarbone. Losing control, Sasuke's feet propelled him forward, pressing up close against the lithe, tan form.

"Here, let me clean you up." Sasuke huskily offered, his hot breath sending shivers down Naruto's spine. Enjoying the red dusting his dobe's cheeks (his face, people, or is it?), Sasuke began to gently lick off every single drop.

_'He tastes sweet yet spicy at the same time…'_

Finding a spot on Naruto's slender neck, Sasuke started to suck, leaving behind a delightfully red mark. A soft purr poured from Naruto's lips, surprising him and tearing him away. Regaining his consciousness, his eyes locked with the blonde's lust-clouded ones.

"Sasuke-teme is messy too. Can Naruto clean Sasuke as well?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yes—I mean no! No you can't!" Sasuke replied, shaking his head wildly.

"Eh? Why not?"

"B-Because!"

And with that reasoning, Sasuke stood up and ran for the bathroom. Honestly, he had never been so thankful that it was connected to his bed chamber. Shrugging it off, Naruto turned to his food and resumed his meal. After some twenty or so minutes, Sasuke emerged looking like a drowned rat. His clothes were dripping wet and he was slightly shivering. This time Naruto was the one to stare as the wet garments stuck to Sasuke like a second skin, revealing his broad, muscular chest and six pack. Those well-toned arms weren't looking half-bad either.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto managed to choke out.

"Took a bath" he answered simply.

"In Sasuke's clothes?"

"You have a problem with that?" Sasuke questioned, glaring.

Naruto shook his head, apprehensive.

"Yes, well." Sasuke pointed to the bathroom. "Clean yourself. There's a washbasin ready in the bathroom. And it's not the one that looks like a seat, it's the one that's on top of a white stand, about your chin level, got that? Also, there are fresh clothes beside it. Change, I don't want to travel in a hot, stuffy carriage with your shirt smelling like ramen. You do know how dress yourself right?"

"Don't order Naruto around Sasuke-teme! Of course Naruto knows how to dress himself! Naruto is not a baka!" Naruto barked, looking somewhat insulted as he rushed off to the bathroom.

Slamming the door, he entered the immaculate bathroom, freezing he stood stock still for a moment, awestruck at the enormity and beauty of the chamber. No, seriously, the reason he was awestruck was because the bathroom was so…shiny. Every single item had been polished to such a degree that everything sparkled under the light. Shaking away such silly thoughts, Naruto located the washbasin and promptly began to clean. Not that there was much to clean, Sasuke had licked most of it off.

Being only a young kit, Naruto still had vivid memories of the time when his mother used to lick his fur clean. However, he had grown and his mother rarely groomed him. It was a sign that he was reaching, if already not in, his adolescent stage. Admittedly, it was degrading to have Sasuke groom him like he was still a newborn but he couldn't help it. Sasuke's tongue felt so velvety and soft. He, quite frankly, melted at his touch.

Finished washing, Naruto redressed. The clothes were a dark shade of blue bordering on black, similar to just about any of Sasuke's robes. It was also loose fitting on his body and hung like a drape on his frail frame. Stepping outside, he found Sasuke also in fresh garments with an empty plate beside him. He had apparently enjoyed a quiet meal while he waited.

"Ready dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed, latching unto his arm.

Not even bothering to shake the blonde off, Sasuke lead the way out of the room and into the hallway. From there, they both quietly headed for the stables where they were to meet Kakashi. Upon their arrival though, the strong stench of the horse's droppings accompanied with other unpleasant scents, washed over Naruto's advanced sense of smell causing him to stumble before ultimately falling. Luckily for him, Sasuke caught him an inch above the ground, his concern written allover his face.

"Naruto?" he asked.

"Too stinky…Makes Naruto dizzy…Doesn't like…" Naruto mumbled.

Understanding, Sasuke carried him over to a safe distance while a long-haired youth stepped out from one of the stalls.

"Sasuke-san! What are you doing here? And who is this?" the young man asked, spotting him.

"Ah Neji. I was supposed to meet Kakashi here. Oh, and this is Naruto...He's a friend." Sasuke answered.

Hyuuga Neji was a branch member of the noble Hyuuga family. He was well respected with fighting skills of such high caliber. He was thought of a genius in his family but contrary to popular belief, training didn't take up all of his time. As a matter of fact, he usually spent much of his time in the stables. He adored horses and enjoyed training them and grooming them. But if you told anybody else about this, Neji would be after you like a hound from hell.

"But Kakashi-san is an important conference with the kingdom's delegates. From what I gather, you should be in the meeting also." Neji stated, staring skeptically at Naruto.

"What? I was not informed of this."

"Then perhaps you should hurry. The meeting should've just gone underway."

"I better take my leave then."

"Wait. Before you go, I think it would be wise to leave your acquaintance here. A meeting of such matters isn't a place you take a friend to."

"Yes, yes you're right. I'll leave him in your hands then. Take care of him or I'll skin you alive. Or worse…"

"Yes, your majesty." Neji answered bowing.

Kneeling down at Naruto's eye level, Sasuke spoke a few words, telling him where he was going and to behave himself. If he was in any kind of trouble, he should scream for help. Nodding, Naruto brightly agreed, recovering from his fainting spell. Glaring once more at the Hyuuga for good measure, Sasuke left. The moment he was out of sight and hearing range, Neji rounded upon the kit.

"Naruto, am I correct?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing.

Recognizing his name, the blonde nodded.

"Is it really true that you are Sasuke-san's friend?"

Naruto simply cocked his head in response, confusion obvious in his expression.

"Sasuke-san never has any--!" Neji was cutoff when a startling whinny erupted from the stalls. Looking from the stables to Naruto and back again, he made a quick decision. "Stay put, don't leave, I'll be right back!" he ordered over his shoulder as he rushed inside.

Of course, Naruto didn't understand a single word he said but waited patiently for the "strange, white-eyed freak" as Naruto so eloquently put it, to come back. That is he was waiting until a certain aroma wafted up his nose. Naruto recognized that smell. It was ramen. Sweet, sweet ramen. The aroma was coming from over the wall, calling to him. Since Naruto didn't understand Neji's orders, he didn't bother to obey him and yet a nagging feeling crept in his stomach as he once again climbed over the huge barrier. That feeling was buried under hunger, unfortunately, when his stomach growled in pathetic pleas to fill it with the dish he had come to love above all others. Jumping down the divider between the palace and his precious ramen, Naruto followed the smell. Entering, what would soon to be proven, a dangerous and close minded city.


	9. War

**A/N: The school year has started once again for good ol' me and that means I should be focusing on my studies. Therefore I am regretfully telling you that unless I get some good amount of motivation from you guys (reviews and/or constructive critiscm) I will be putting this on haitus and if worse comes to worse I will ultimately discontinue this story. So reviews are much needed and thank you all my faithful readers/commentors for reviewing. It is much appreciated.**

**Chapter 8**

_"Fugaku, may I speak with you for a moment?"_

_"I apologize Mikoto but as of right now I am waist deep in paperwork. Perhaps another more convenient time?"_

_"I understand your predicament but these are matters of the utmost urgency. Furthermore, those papers have been sitting on your desk for weeks, I'm sure they can wait a bit longer."_

_"Very well, what is it that you wish to discuss?"_

_"The war. I have a way to stop it."_

_"As do I. We fight until we win."_

_"Yes, but I have a more peaceful solution. One that does not require bloody battles, or disastrous confrontations, or precious sacrifices."_

_"And what is this miracle answer?"_

_"An alliance. An alliance with the Namikaze(1) kingdom."_

_"Please be serious, Mikoto! If you have come down here to spout such nonesense then I suggest you leave my sight at once!"_

_"I am being serious, Fugaku!"_

_"Then have you forgotten that Minato(2) hates us, no loathes us with all his being?! Have you forgotten that he blames us for the incident 15 years ago?! Or perhaps you forgot that we are on the brink of war with his kingdom?!"_

_"I know very well of this. Don't you dare treat me as a fool! But I have stumbled upon the knowledge to get on his good graces. A way for him ally himself to us, no questions asked."_

_"And that way would be?"_

_"We have in our possesion his son, Fugaku. If we play our cards right, we might also aquire his wife as well. I'm sure he will cooperate.__"_

* * *

An ancient grandfather clock struck a tired, dull tune that echoed through the halls of the Uchiha palace. It signified the time of eleven o' clock, the hour in which the all-too important meeting was to begin. 

Grand oak-panel doors were thrown wide open as conference attendants slowly filtered into the meeting chamber. The meeting chamber was nothing short of plain. It had white-washed walls lined with shelves upon shelves of books, documents, and records. A high-arched ceiling from which a small chandelier hung. Sparsely furnished, it only contained the grandfatherclock standing proudly in the corner and a long, narrow table with stiff, cushioned chairs adorning each side. One by one the attendants, delegates, government officials, and high councilors, each took to their seat. The occasional small talk breaking the silence.

Thundering up the steep staircases, Sasuke raced down his final hallway in a desperate attempt to arrive on time. His heart pounding in his chest, he skidded to a halt and nearly crashed into his stoic older brother.

"I wonder, why does my otouto think it is quite appropriate to arrive flushed and panting in a meeting such as this?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I apologize. I wasn't informed of this." Sasuke replied, catching his breath.

"Yet it still does not explain all the rush. Informed or not, your bedroom is but two hallways from here. The running was quite unneeded."

"Yes well, I came from the stables."

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi looked pointedly at Sasuke, indicating him to elaborate.

"I was escorting a friend." Sasuke explained, blushing.

"A friend you say? Why do I get the impression that this "friend" of yours is not just a friend?"

"Drop it, Aniki."

Entering the chamber, the two brothers took their seats on either side of the table. Itachi on his father's left hand side and Sasuke beside his mother.

"Is everyone present?" King Fugaku asked, standing up.

"Not quite, your majesty. Kakashi is still absent." Genma answered.

"I see. Very well, we shall continue without him. Umino, I want you to--Umino? Where is Umino Iruka?"

"Fugaku-sama, if Kakashi is absent, chances are that Iruka will be as well." Izumo explained.

Massaging the bridge of his nose, Fugaku let out a furtive sigh.

"Shiranui. I will expect you to brief both of them later. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Fugaku-sama." Genma replied.

"Good, good. Now, my wife has an impportant announcement to make. Mikoto?"

Sitting down upon his throne-like chair, he motioned towards his wife.

"Good morning, everyone." Mikoto chirped happily, standing up. "Now as you all know, Sasuke's 18th birthday is still a long ways off, but I realized that with our current situation, holding the traditonal Shoyou Ball at an earlier date would be much more safer. I believe we should the hold ball at May the 23rd perhaps? Will that be fine with you Sasuke?"

"Yes, it would be acceptable, okaa-san." Sasuke answered.

"But that would only leave us with barely a month to prepare!" a councilor blurted, rising from his seat. "With all due respect your highness, isn't that a bit too early?"

"Listen. War is nearly upon us and I'd rather enjoy our last bout of peace with a huge party. Who knows when we shall have another chance like this or if we will still be alive to take that chance. I know I am sounding terribly morbid but this is the unfortunate truth. Anything goes out there in the battlefield."

"Understood, Mikoto-sama." the councilor replied, sinking into his chair.

"Great. Now that doesn't mean I want you all to slack off. I want triple the protection around the castle and city. I want every worker, guest, even the royalties thoroughly searched and questioned. Just because we are having party doesn't mean we can endanger the kingdom. Understood?"

"Yes, Mikoto-sama."

"Perfect!" Mikoto exclaimed, taking her seat.

"Are you quite done, Mikoto?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, I've said all that I have to. I'll simply hold another meeting to plan out the ball. Of course, you'll be there Sasuke, right?"

"I will, okaa-san." Sasuke replied.

"Then we shall move into more pressing matters. Oto has been--"

All the conference attendants, save for a skilled few, jumped as a rather loud popping noise was heard. A burst of smoke appeared by the entrance but before anyone could call for help, Kakashi's face appeared behind it.

"Hatake, I'm glad you could _finally_ join us." Fugaku snarled, his eyebrow twitching.

"My bad, I'm sorry. See, I was playing with my dolphin and--" Kakashi began.

"Honestly, Hatake. I really do not wish to know of your and Umino's _personal _lives. Now please, take your seat."

Chuckling nervously, Kakashi headed for his chair.

"I sure hope you didn't paralyze the poor man, Kakashi." Sasuke whispered.

"As far as I know he probably won't walk for another day or so." Kakashi answered, sitting down.

"Hn."

"Now, as I was saying." Fugaku announced, gathering everyone's attention. "Oto has shown signs of major activity and we are due for an attack at any time. Therefore Hatake, Shiranui."

"Yes, Fugaku-sama." Kakashi and Genma replied in unison.

"I want you to strengthen the protection as well as tighten the security around the palace and city. Anyone who wishes to enter must first show proper identification and have all their belongings thoroughly searched. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Retraining our forces and recruiting new blood might also be wise. Kamizuki, Hagane."

"Your majesty." Izumo and Kotetsu answered.

"The border patrol needs to be on high alert. Always be on the lookout for any trespassers or suspicious activity. Keep the communications up and notify me of anything no matter how insignificant. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"I shall inform our citizens of the kingdom's situation, perhaps as soon as this afternoon?"

"Is this really such a good idea, otou-sama? Wouldn't this cause panic and fear?" Sasuke questioned.

"Rather have then scared than dead. Now, I'm open for any suggestions you might have regarding the safety of our subjects."

Seeing that it no longer really concerned him, Sasuke tuned out the rest of the meeting as his mind opted for a better subject to ponder upon.

_'Wonder what that dobe's up to? Hope he's not getting into any trouble.' _

Like what was happening to his precious kitsune.

* * *

Naruto had followed the scent of his beloved ramen to a stand called Ichiraku. Of course Naruto didn't know this and only saw it as an odd little wood thingy shaped like a cube. However it could have been a circle for all he cared as long as it had ramen. Trotting up to it, Naruto sat upon one of the chairs, quitely observing the humans eat. 

_'Naruto wonders how Naruto can get some yummy ramen.'_

"Oi, kid! What will your order be?" an old man asked.

Not understanding a single word he said, Naruto simply cocked his head.

Frowning, the old man rephrased his question. "Would you like some ramen?"

Recognizing the word ramen, Naruto nodded.

"Great, what kind?"

Naruto stared at him blankly.

"Tell you what, how bout I start you with some miso ramen?"

Once again, Naruto only stared at him in reply.

Sighing, the old man muttered, "Foreigners" under his breath. Placing the order upon the counter, his eyes grew wide in shock as the little blonde kid began devouring the dish like there was no tommorow.

"You might wanna slow down there kid, your gonna choke that way."

But Naruto completely ignored his warning and continued to dig in until his bowl was licked clean.

"Well, that was fast...Would you like seconds?" the old man asked.

Seeing that empty look once again, the old man shook his head. "Would you like some more ramen?"

Naruto nodded.

Placing another bowl upon the counter, the old man watched in utter fascination as the boy plunged into his ramen with possibly more vigour. This cycle continued until finally Naruto had had his fill after the twentieth bowl. He couldn't help himself, that ramen was just so good!

"Glad that your full, now I hope you can pay cause the bill comes up to 4000 yen."

When he got no reaction, he stuck out his hand. "Money kid, I need money."

Naruto, in his confusion, only licked the hand as a sign of his gratitude and promptly left.

"Hang on a minute! Get back here! You have to pay!! Do you hear me? You have to pay!!" the old man yelled, but Naruto kept on walking. Gritting his teeth, the old man ran after him. this wasn't very smart becasue the moment Naruto realized someone was chasing him, he started to run and quickly too. The old man had no chance against the kitsune's well-developed speed and resorted to drastic measures.

"GUARDS!! GUARDS!! That kid stole some ramen from me!!" he yelled.

This caught the attention of several shinobi who were currently patroling the city. Locating the speeding blonde kid, the shinobi followed in hot pursuit. Even an Anbu joined in the chase simply because, well he had nothing better to do. However, the seemingly easy task of capturing the thief tuned to be harder than expected considering the agility of the boy. They called in for backup planning to trap the blonde but apprently the boy was cunning as well and escaped their clutches time and time again. Finally, the Anbu got impatient of this pointless chase and increased his speed. Tackling the child, he stradled the boy as he placed a kunai gently against his throat.

The sudden weight upon his stomach was crushing poor Naruto's tail causing him to whimper in pain. The kunai wasn't helping satiate his growing fear either as he squirmed under the Anbu above him.

"Quit moving or I'm really going to hurt you." the Anbu threatened.

Naruto's eyes watered as the weight increased, causing him to cry out and release some of his demonic chakra.

* * *

**(1)** **By the way, Namikaze Minato is someone you have to find for yourself. Go to my profile and check out the link there.**

**(2) See one**

**A/N: Yeah, sorry I can't write more but I'm exhausted. Excuse the horrible typos I might have had in this chapter. Please complain and flame me all you want. I understand. This was a really crappy chapter. **


	10. Sai Story is on haitus

**A/N: I sort of deviated from my original plot and now I'm lost. Wandering the recesses of mind trying to think of a way to hold this story together. So um, I'm afraid you'll have to be patient with me and I'll put this story on HIATUS**

* * *

(And for those fools who dare not read the authoress note from above, shall suffer the consequences! I now announce this story on hiatus!! Read A/N for more information) 

"Demon!"

"It's a demon!"

"Monster!"

"Get back! Get back!"

The frightened cries of shinobi and civilians alike filled the air as chaos and pandemonium spread throughout the street. A ring of jounins and Anbu immediately arrived at the scene and proceeded to surround the trapped, frightened kitsune.

Leaning in, the raven-masked Anbu peered curiously at the squirming demon beneath him, making no moves to get off.

"A demon. Huh? Who would've known?"

"Get off ossan! Ossan is hurting Nawuto! Get off, please!!"

Naruto had spoken this in his native tongue so of course none of the surrounding shinobi couldn't understand it. Instead they mistook it as a sign of anger and rage causing for their ring to tighten even more around Naruto. The rising tension and hostility was so thick at this point you could cut it with knife, and this did not suit well with the blonde kit.

Struggling harder to break free, Naruto let out another blast of demonic chakra and shot out from under the raven-masked Anbu. Then, without so much as a blink, he disappeared in a blinding red flash.

"The demon escaped!"

"After it!"

Whimpering ever so softly, Naruto increased his speed, the footsteps of the white-masked humans coming closer and closer. Did he do something wrong? All he wanted was some of that tasty ramen. He didn't hurt anyone, his mama told him not to. So why oh why were they chasing him?

_'Naruto is sorry! Nawuto is so, so sorry!'_

"Did you find him?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Then pick up the pace! Who knows what kind of hell that _thing _could stir up."

"Yes, sir!"

His heart rammed against his chest, his figure nothing more than a orange blur as he desperately tried to escape the clutches of the white masked humans. But with tears clouding his sight, he evetually lost himself in the labyrinth of city streets. The alluring scent of ramen was so far away now and even Sasuke's comforting smell was gone from the air.

_'Naruto is all alone now. Naruto doesn't know where he is.'_

Sure enough, the poor kit had gone and found himself in the darker parts of the capital. Where the thieves and crooks had all found their hideaways. He had also managed to place as much distance between him and the palace. Worst of all, he was cornered in a dead end alley and was all alone. Or so he thought.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

That voice, Naruto recognized that voice! Turning sharply around, he yepled as a kunai grazed his shoulder. Several shuriken soon followed and pinned his clothes against the brick wall. He was completely immobilized now.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, my dear little monster but my master might find you of interest."

It was that raven-masked human! The one that straddled him before!

"Now don't look so sad. Orochimaru-sama won't hurt you...Well, he won't kill you."

Taking off his mask, the Anbu member revealed himself as young man right about Sasuke's age. Looks just like him too.

"Y'know I've never met a demon before. I'd never expect something like you to be so, cute. Orochimaru-sama will definately enjoy your _company_."

The Sasuke-look alike was coming closer to Naruto. A fake smile plastered upon his face.

"Oh! I forgot, I never intoduced myself."

The Sasuke-look alike was now barely an inch away from Naruto. His body pressing hard against the kitsune's shivering form.

"My name is Sai. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto."

And with that he kissed Naruto full on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the false alarm guys. I accidently posted up a chapter that I didn't want to post up. Truly sorry. Anyways, this story is on hiatus now. I'll rethink my plot come December? Maybe earlier. In any case. Go read The Bracelet! It has a crappy name but you'll have to find out for yourself what it's like.**


End file.
